The Walk
by Solaced Whimsy
Summary: Another songfic. This one was at least three months in the making. It's my own character, Midori, an original character, Itachi, and briefly Deidara. In my sequence of songfics, this one is first. XD


.Songfic, Uchiha Itachi and Kazeuta Midori.

Song: The Walk

Artist: Imogen Heap

She knew where she was going. Why shouldn't she? How many nights had it been now? …Never mind that. Her mind was on other things.

-Inside out…Upside down twisting beside myself…-

Empty streets welcomed her. He was asleep. She was alone. He didn't know.

She wasn't going to tell.

Reaching a door in a tenement building she placed her hand on the frame momentarily, then went to open it. It was unlocked. The knob knew her hand. What was she doing here? No…perhaps that wasn't the question. Midori knew why she was here.

The game's other player stood in the darkness. She moved to him, and as he pulled her to him, it was as if she was being embraced by the coldest of shadows.

He kissed her. She didn't pull away.

-Stop that now…-

But then she did. His hard eyes gazed down at her, and seemed to ask the obvious question. She stared back. Why him? She knew why.

-'Cause you and I were never meant to be…-

She looked away, and Itachi took her chin in his hand, pulling her face closer to his. She could remember him as a child, and bit her lip. He kissed her again, and she let him.

-I think you'd better leave…It's not safe in here…-

She could remember when she was young…when she'd heard first of what he'd done to his clan. She'd seen him shortly after as just a face in a crowd…a face she could pick out anywhere.

She snapped to after a moment.

-I feel a weakness coming on…-

She let him continue kissing her. She didn't break the kiss; didn't pull away.

-All right then…I can keep your number for a rainy day…-

She could remember when she'd first tried to end this…

"We just can't anymore." She'd said. "I…_I_ just can't…"

"Why not?" It was a simple question.

"It just….it isn't right…no matter how it feels…"

-That's where this ends. No mistakes, no misbehaving…-

"You're certain?"

"I...I have to be."

"You don't have to be anything. There are no certainties, except that you are you, and I am myself."

How had she gotten here, from that point?

-Oh, I was doing so well…-

She had been fine with Jin…living together with him…they had been fine…

And then she'd seen Itachi again.

-Can we just be friends?-

She'd just wanted to stay friends…maybe not even that…he was a wanted criminal…A murderer. She didn't want to even see him…

So then why was she here?

Midori had asked herself that question one too many times.

-I feel a weakness coming on…-

His arms were around her waist, and she almost wanted to break the embrace. But after a moment, his kiss was returned, and her arms were around his neck.

-It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all…-

He pushed her against a wall in the darkened living room. Still she did not pull away. His hands were in hers, pressing her arms – pressing her _body_ into the wall. It felt as if she was no longer conscious of her actions.

-I don't want to feel like this…-

'Jin..' she thought helplessly. 'Oh Jin…I'm so sorry…' But there was something in the back of her mind that told her she _wasn't_ sorry…not at all. Was that right…?

-It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all…-

She had never imagined that one day it would be this way. That the boy she'd known as a child, that same boy who had murdered his entire clan, would be filling her with such passion. Passion enough to forsake her morals and better judgment. All for scattered nights of pleasure…she was never even sure if he would be there or not. For all she knew, some night, he would be lying dead somewhere, and she wouldn't know. Even as much as she doubted that would happen, she never knew, and it was that fear of not knowing that she thought drove her to such passion.

-I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault…-

She pulled away for a moment, just to look at his eyes. To her surprise, they were their original black. No red. No Sharingan. Just his true eye color. She looked surprised. It was like…it was like he was letting his guard down. That was something that Uchiha Itachi never did. Maybe she'd been fooling herself when she thought he loved her. She hoped she was fooling herself that she loved him. It was like she couldn't help herself around him. Her mind was no longer her own, and it frightened her, even if only a little.

-Inside out, upside down, twisting beside myself…-

Itachi kissed her again and again, with growing fervor each time. Midori could tell that the want was growing equally in both of them. She could barely suppress it in herself any longer…she wondered what he was thinking. What was going on inside _his_ body. But she supposed that she would never know.

Maybe it was better that way.

-Stop that now…-

Itachi was pushing her robe off of her shoulders. Midori sighed as he bent in to kiss her neck, but pulled away at the last moment.

-You're as close as it gets without touching me…-

He stared at her for a moment, and it was almost unfeeling. But Midori could somehow sense it…even there in the darkness, even with his eyes their normal cobalt…there _was _feeling. She just _knew _that she was imagining it, but for a moment, it almost looked like love. Something in her wanted so much for it to be love… He began to kiss her neck, softly, but his lips made her skin tingle and seem to burn with her need for him. It was physical and emotional need, and as he lifted her off of the wall, and guided her to the bedroom, she could no longer contain it.

-Oh no, don't make it harder than it already is…-

He laid her on the bed, and was on top of her, one of his knees in between her legs, and his fingers intertwined in hers. He kissed her neck, her shoulders, her collar…she pulled one of her hands free, and placed it on his cheek, gently lifting his face from its place near her bosom. He gazed at her questioningly, and she smiled almost sadly at him. He almost looked confused.

-I feel a weakness coming on…-

She pulled him in to kiss him gently on his lips. He let her give him this kiss, gentle, and loving, and then pulled back to gaze at her once again. What had this turned into?

-It's not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all…-

Itachi continued where he'd left off. Her upper robe was almost completely removed, and left nearly nothing to the imagination. He ran his hands over her shoulders, and down her arms, and Midori didn't complain, only pulled him closer. She went to pull his shirt over his head, and he let her. He kissed her soundly on the mouth, and she pulled him closer still.

-I don't want to feel like this…-

They moved as one, over the sheets, over the bed beneath them. Itachi played kisses down Midori's throat, and it was almost as if they held the threat that at any moment, he could take her life, just like that. It served as a dark reminder for Midori that this was who he was…that this was what he was capable of.

-It was not meant to be like this, not what I planned at all…-

Midori shut her eyes tightly as Itachi entangled his fingers in her hair, and could imagine no other place she'd rather be. But as she remembered, this would soon be over, and they would act as if nothing would happen. Some part of her loved the thrill of it all…but another part wished that one day, they would be able to kiss openly. To walk the town together. To almost have a normal life.

She knew this could never be.

-I don't want to feel like this, so that makes it all your fault…-

A few tears slipped down her cheeks at the thought of this. It saddened her, to know that things could never be different…She murmured suddenly something almost inaudible, but if Itachi heard it, he showed no sign.

"I love you…"

-Big trouble, losing control…-

Heat was taking over her body as his hands roamed it. His mouth was back to hers, and he pulled her to him, his hand still in her hair. She was losing her grip on restraint…he was driving her to this. Her hands wrapped around his bare back, and she pulled herself closer. She could feel the muscles under his warm skin, and it made her heart race.

-Primary resistance at a critical low...On the double gotta get a hold…-

She struggled for control, but it grew harder and harder to try and grasp it as the minutes passed. Their bodies seemed inseparable now…nothing could make her let him go. It was like he was her lifeline…or like he would fade away at any moment, and cease to be in her life.

-Point of no return, one second to go…-

Midori wanted so much for this moment to last…for them to be like this forever…but she knew that time was something that never stopped. Not for anything, not for anyone. She returned his kisses again. There was no turning back…not now.

-There's no response on any level, red alert, this vessel's under siege…-

They were lost in a fury of hands, and lips, and touches. It seemed that neither of them could break this spell.

-Total overload, systems down, they've got control…-

He pushed her down into the mattress, and she pulled him down with her, her arms around his neck, her fingers in his dark hair.

-There's no way out, we are surrounded…-

Little did they know, that at this time, there was a certain nin who had been looking for Itachi, and had just found where he was. Deidara stood silently outside the tenement building, looking up at the small windows. Which one, which one…? He picked with his finger which window should be the room Itachi was in.

"There." He giggled to himself.

-Give in, give in…-

_In_ said room, the two were locked in each other's embrace, unbeknownst to Deidara or the world around them. Midori could feel herself losing her will; could feel herself giving control over to him.

-Relish every minute of it…-

Itachi seemed to be taking her confusion as a good signal – he seemed relentless in driving her mad. He was staring her in the face now, and as soon as he saw her expression, he paused. What was this look on her face? Her eyes were closed, yet she looked as though she were concentrating on something. He watched her for a moment. She wore a look of pained happiness. A sad look, almost.

-Freeze…and wake here forever…-

She spoke without opening her eyes.

"I wish we could be like this…like this…forever…" His eyes widened for only a second, and then went back to normal.

"That's not possible."

-I feel a weakness coming on…-

He set in on her mouth again, kissing her soundly. She hesitated, after this comment, but kissed him in return.

-It's not meant to be like this…Not what I planned at all…-

They were silhouetted on the wall from the moonlight though the window. She gave a small whimper when he pushed her into the pillows, holding her wrists above her head with one hand, the other trailing down her stomach as he kissed her. It was making her wild…it was making her feel more feral than ever. She was almost afraid…almost afraid that after all of these years of holding it down, chaining it up inside of her, the beast Houkou would finally escape. Midori's Jinchuuriki was stirring inside of her, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

-I don't want to feel like this…-

She was doing her best, holding the demon inside of herself, but it was growling into her ear: "Give in…give in to him…you want it…you _need _it…" And she did.

-It was not meant to be like this…it's just what I don't need…-

They went on like that until it was nearly dawn. The moon had reached its peak long ago, and was now on its way down. Midori had fallen asleep accidentally after their passion play…Itachi was left awake and alone with his thoughts. It was then that he saw a figure perched in a tree outside a window in the living room, as he walked around the apartment. His eyes narrowed, and he quickly crossed the room. No one had known he was here, and that was how it should have stayed. But when he reached the window, he frowned. There was Deidara, grinning at him with a wave. Itachi opened the window.

"What are you doing here?"

-Don't make me feel like this…-

Deidara slipped in through the large window, and then stood in front of Itachi, peeking around him, and looking around.

"Ne…Itachi-kun…this is kind of nice. Is it yours?" Itachi just stared at him, hard and cold, and asked again, in a low voice: "What are you doing here?" Deidara huffed.

"So cold, Itachi-kun!" He pouted. "I've come to give you a mission. You are to find the Jinchuuriki for the Bijuu, Houkou." Itachi almost had to struggle to look nonplussed.

"The five-tails?" Deidara nodded, still pouting.

"You've got to kill them. We need the Bijuu." Itachi said nothing for a moment, until Deidara looked at him.

"Leave."

-It's definitely all your fault…-

Midori awoke about thirty-minutes later, after Deidara had left, and Itachi had come back into the bedroom, staring out the window from the shadows of a corner next to it.

"Ne, Itachi-san….did I fall asleep?" She whispered. He only nodded. She gathered up her clothes, and after putting them on, went to leave. The black-haired nin grabbed her arm from behind her, and pulled her to him, kissing her soundly, deeply. Her long white hair blended with the moonlight, and she looked as though she were fading along with it. The dawn was coming. She pulled away after a moment, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I-I've got to go…"

And she did.

Owari


End file.
